Never is a Long Time
by AllieSkittllez
Summary: *Temporarily Suspended* Harry, Draco and Sirius must go back in time because Voldie has and he's going to halt the problem before it's even started. Please R&R *No pairings yet*
1. To the Past!

~Never is a Long Time~ *Chapter One: How very odd*  
  
Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter looked at Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts with a stunned face.  
  
"What?" He asked incredulously. "You can't be serious Professor!"  
  
"Sorry Harry It's the truth."  
  
Harry's mind was reeling, Dumbledore had just told him that Voldemort had gone back in time to kill his parents before the problem even started, the problem being Harry, of course, and on top of that, he wanted Harry and Malfoy to go back and act as fifth year students to try and keep Voldemort away from them, Harry because of his immense power and also a chance to meet his parents, Draco because he could think like a Death Eater, after all, he was trained as one.  
  
"And Malfoy is happy with this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy has consented, though your sixteen he was the one who suggested you go back as fifth years." Dumbledore stated calmly as Sirius Black watched with apprehension, he didn't want to lose Harry, even if he was wanted and couldn't see him much it would be much better if.  
  
"Albus!" Sirius sprang to his feet. "Please let me go back with them, I could teach at the school or something, I have experience with DADA!"  
  
"Hmmm." Dumbledore fingered his beard deep in thought. "If I remember correctly, there was a new teacher that year and he only stayed for one year. And I also remember him showing up with a boy named Harry Granger and his cousin Draco Granger, just before school started." Dumbledore muttered. "Maybe it was you!"  
  
"Oh please Albus, I promise not to be biased to Malfoy, even if he and Harry don't get along." Sirius did his puppy-dog eyes, which wasn't hard as he did it every time he turned into his animagus form, and Dumbledore sighed with a small smile on his face.  
  
"I guess so. But you realize you must leave today?" Dumbledore looked at Harry and Sirius sternly, they both nodded. "Before it's too late."  
  
"Yes sir!" The two chorused and Dumbledore smiled again.  
  
"OK. Draco is already packing, go to the Common Room Harry and get your stuff, Sirius, you may as well buy new things there."  
  
Harry went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, both he and Draco had been staying at the school for protection, Harry from Voldemort and Draco from his father, both of them were the two child members of the Order of The Phoenix, as well as Ginny Weasley, but she no-doubt wouldn't be coming.  
  
It was a sad thought, over the past year her, Ron, Hermione and Harry had become really close friends. They were all best friends actually.  
  
After Harry had his trunk and everything packed he made his way back to Dumbledore's office where Draco was waiting along with Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
"Ok, here's the story." Dumbledore said. "Harry, you and Draco are cousins, if it is possible Draco, please try and get yourself sorted into Gryffindor- " Draco grunted in response "-and you two Harry. Sirius, your name can be Professor Little-"  
  
"Professor Little?" Sirius asked deadpan. "Pro-fes-sor Lit-tle?"  
  
"Yes Sirius, Professor Little." Sirius mumbled something and Dumbledore took it as a yes. "Harry and Draco, you both had home schooling with Sirius who is your Uncle." Nods all round, even if Draco looked a bit apprehensive about having 'Black' as a relative, though he was the same way about Harry as well. "OK. Good. Anything else you need to know?"  
  
"Uh. Wont we look a little bit like our fathers? I mean, everyone says I look like my dad when he was young, and everyone says that Potter looks like his father ." Draco trailed off. "Plus, we look nothing alike." He finished.  
  
"I was getting there. Do you remember the Iris changing Charm I taught you?" Dumbledore asked and Harry and Draco nodded. "Well, use that to change your eyes to the same color, and then just say that the look-a-like thing is coincidence if anyone sees your faces. Try and keep your hoods and such up as much as possible, you don't have to Draco and Sirius, but Harry must, though that may raise some suspicion."  
  
"Alright. I am ready." Harry said.  
  
"Me too." Sirius said happily.  
  
"Unfortunately so am I." Draco muttered.  
  
"Alright then. Harry, do you remember the spell?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded. Dumbledore had taught him the spell that Voldemort had used, it was highly illegal and needed a lot of power behind it, unfortunately, Harry was the only one with enough power to cast it, not even Dumbledore had that much. "Good. Now, you will probably land somewhere near Hogsmeade as it cannot take you to Hogwarts, if anyone happens to see you make up some excuse about a portkey."  
  
Harry closed his eye and concentrated on the power hidden within him, he felt it building up and his robes started to swirl more than they usually did with all his tightly leashed power.  
  
Once Harry had enough energy in the room and Dumbledore had left with Fawkes, leaving only Harry, Draco, Sirius, Hedwig and their trunks that they were holding onto, Harry started to chant in another language that he didn't even understand properly.  
  
The swirling around them grew to include all the living things, and everything that any living thing was holding onto.  
  
Then the world around the time travelers went blank, and they were left in a void of nothingness for at least five minutes.  
  
Draco felt his bottom hit something hard as color came swirling back to meet them, Harry's power still flowing around them and making him dizzy.  
  
Though he would never admit it, Draco envied Harry, he had apparently gone under some growth spurt and had a magical power surge, one that kept coming back with even more power over the last year. Sometimes he would scream in the middle of the night and when Draco had been out in the castle he had heard it, but it was just Harry and his power surges, coming bit by bit. Also, much to Draco's amusement, Harry had started talking to himself like he was insane. "Hello?" Came Harry's voice, it sounded rather distorted.  
  
"Mm." mumbled Sirius on one side of Harry while Draco just grunted from the other. He wasn't too happy about Potter coming too, but then again, it was his parents they had to save, not Draco's.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and looked around. They were in Hogsmeade and as estimated it was nighttime. Harry had a pair of broken glasses on his face and Sirius was massaging his bottom, not unlike Draco. Harry's robes billowed about him with the power flow as he got up and stretched.  
  
"Alright then!" He said in mock cheerfulness. "Who's ready to go and do some explaining?"  
  
As they walked around and found the gate to the school Draco could see the castle looming up on the hill, it looked rather intimidating in the nighttime with bats and owls flying around every now and then.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there let's go." Harry said.  
  
Draco was amazed at how cheerful he was, after all the pain he had been through since Voldemort's rebirth didn't seem to drag him down at all, but then again, Draco didn't know it was just an act and he was only doing it because of the voice that insisted he be happy.  
  
Now Harry, act happy, you can't let Malfoy know what you really feel like, being a Slytherin he'll think your weak. I should know, I come from a Slytherin*  
  
Uh, thanks. Harry replied back. He still wasn't too used to having Voldemort's good self inside his body. Harry had just found out the previous year, though he hadn't told anyone, that he possessed the small bit of Voldemort that was good inside him. It was something he liked to keep secret, something he could call his own.  
  
No problem. Oh, I can't wait! How much fun is this going to be! Part of Voldemort chuckled in his head. This part of Voldemort liked to be called Tom though, and he still had a little cheekiness in him. Apparently Tom's good side had come through to Harry when the Killing Curse had backfired, and he only awoke when Harry's first power surge had come.  
  
They were now at the castle and Harry opened the doors slowly. It was dark inside, but Harry had noticed that Dumbledore's light was on in his office when they were walking up.  
  
Luckily for the Time-Travelers, no-one was about, then again, they still had a day until school started, well actually, they had that night and until tomorrow evening when the students arrived at seven.  
  
The three walked all the way up to Dumbledore's office, though Harry was lagging behind a little after using so much power to get them here, therefore exhausting him. Harry and Draco both performed the Iris changing spell to make them have the same colored brown eyes, unfortunately that drained Harry more.  
  
"Hmmm." Sirius mumbled. "What was the password? I know it was a sweet."  
  
Harry smirked at Sirius despite how tired he was. Waving his hand across the stone gargoyle, it sprang aside and revealed the moving staircase.  
  
"I didn't know you could do that Harry." Sirius said.  
  
"I've never needed to while you were around, so I haven't bothered telling anyone. 'Mione, Ron and Ginny knew though." The weariness shone through in his voice and Harry saw concern wash across his godfathers own.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, just tired." Harry said, he could feel unconsciousness flying towards him with speedy wings. He promptly fainted.  
  
Draco looked down at Potter as he fell into his godfather's arms. Though he didn't like Harry, he also didn't like him being hurt and so he felt concerned, even though he didn't let it show through as he helped carry Harry up to Dumbledore's office, hood now up covering the battle scars Harry had received from Voldemort and his Death Eaters while they had held him prisoner.  
  
Sirius and Draco stepped onto the moving staircase carrying the unconscious Harry between them as they made their way up.  
  
Sirius knocked on the door with one hand while balancing Harry carefully on one knee. "Come in." Came the unmistakable, even though it was younger, voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Sirius and Draco stepped in and set Harry on a lounge before both taking armchairs as Dumbledore beckoned them to make themselves at home.  
  
"Now, this may sound rude, but. who are you?" Dumbledore questioned after offering everyone a lemon drop and then settling down himself.  
  
"My name is Sirius Little, this is Draco Granger and Harry Granger, they are cousins and I'm their Uncle." Sirius said. Draco could tell that Dumbledore was surprised by the amount of power Harry was giving off as he tried to revive himself.  
  
"Is Harry alright?" Dumbledore asked with concern feeling his voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine." Draco said with his usual arrogance. "It's just like Harry to get himself hurt, I wouldn't be surprised if he's in the hospital wing more than any other student this year."  
  
Dumbledore wore a confused look and Sirius elaborated. "I am looking for a job, and since these two have had home-schooling their whole lives I decided maybe they should come to school here."  
  
"It's a little bit of a late notice, but we do have one teaching position open, Defense Against the Dark Arts good?"  
  
"That's funny. I was hoping to get that job." Sirius said with a smile.  
  
"Alright. Well, I guess we should get you and your cousin sorted." He said as he turned to Draco and Harry. Dumbledore got up to go and wake Harry but Sirius jumped up quickly and stood in front of him.  
  
"I wouldn't to that if I were you sir." He said.  
  
"Why?" Dumbledore asked as Draco looked on in amusement, it would be really cool to have Harry blast Dumbledore out the window if he startled him.  
  
"Because, he. uh. doesn't like to be startled too much." Sirius trailed off and Draco picked up, that man was just so protecting of his godson, wouldn't even tell the truth.  
  
"You'll find that if Harry is startled out of sleep he gets rather defensive." Draco smirked. "He would most likely blow you out of the tower."  
  
Sirius glared at Draco, but he wasn't fazed in the least, he just glared right back.  
  
They want you up. Harry was informed by a voice coming out from the darkness of his mind. Dumbledore almost woke you up but Black and Malfoy stopped him.  
  
Oh. Well, they are lucky your there to warn me. Remember when I accidentally blasted Ron across the dormitory.  
  
He heard Tom chuckle as he enervated himself, even though he would have much preferred to stay asleep.  
  
A groan escaped his lips as he stretched and opened his eyes; his vision was blurry, as someone must have taken his glasses off.  
  
That's a good lad. Tom chuckled. Harry quickly cast a visibility charm on himself, wandless.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the wake." Came Draco's drawl.  
  
"Hello to you to Draco." Harry replied also in a drawl to match Draco's. He could feel his hood on his face and was thankful for it; he really didn't need to be explaining away scars and whatnot. "Hello Professor Dumbledore." Harry added looking over at Dumbledore from where he was sitting.  
  
"Hello Mr. Granger." Dumbledore answered. Harry smiled, why on earth did Dumbledore chose Granger as a last name, honestly. "Now, I guess we can sort you two. Would you mind taking the hood off Harry?"  
  
Harry groaned as Dumbledore gave him a curious look. He cast a quick glance at Sirius and after a small nod of the head Harry took off the cloak, Dumbledore looked to him with wide-eyes.  
  
He had six large scars on his face. There was the one from when Voldemort had attacked him when he was a baby. A large jagged one on his left jawbone was from Lucius Malfoy when he had been held prisoner for a two-month period. Another went down the side of his nose, which was from Wormtail, as was the one that stretched right across his forehead just below his hairline. One went down the middle of his lip and his chin, compliments from Voldemort also. The last one he had accidentally given himself, it was on his right eyebrow in the shape of a fang.  
  
"I'd rather not explain." Harry sighed wearily at Dumbledore's questioning look. Dumbledore nodded but Harry knew the look all too well, it was the 'I'll find out sooner or later' look. Draco snickered from the side and Harry masked his face with a completely emotionless expression, his should length hair blowing onto his face every now and then with the power radiating from him, it got quite annoying sometimes, especially when his robes wouldn't stay still.  
  
"Well then." Dumbledore got up and pulled down the sorting hat. "Try this on." He gave it first to Draco.  
  
It took about a minute; Harry could make out Draco muttering Gryffindor to the hat and watched in amusement when he had a totally disgusted look when it actually called the name out.  
  
"Well done Draco. I hear Gryffindor is one of the best houses." Harry smirked.  
  
Harry put the hat on, and at first he thought it was Tom talking when he realized it was the hat. He had totally forgotten it could talk!  
  
'Another Potter? I wasn't aware James had any other male relations old enough to go to this school.' The hat said curiously. 'Hmm. What house should you be in? You would do extremely well in Slytherin, but your brave, not a coward. Hmm. You've suffered quite a bit of hardship have you not?' Harry nodded. 'Your very loyal and rather smart, but I believe that Gryffindor would be best for you.'  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
He got up smiling, thanked Dumbledore, and gave the hat back.  
  
"Draco, Harry, would you two mind waiting outside while I have a word with the new Defense Professor? I have to see if he is qualified enough." Dumbledore said and Harry and Draco left. They went down to the luggage that was still at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I don't think that's all Dumbledore wanted to talk about." Draco said knowingly as Harry pulled his hood back into place.  
  
"Yup." Harry mumbled, wondering why on earth Draco was talking civilly to him.  
  
"Listen Potter." Draco said. "I've decided, we're meant to be cousins, right? So we have to act nice to each other, well at least civil."  
  
"Yeah, I agree." Harry said. They sat in silence for a while and Harry could tell Draco was dying to ask a question. "What is it?"  
  
"Are you insane?" Draco blurted out. Harry blinked owlishly at him while Tom cracked up in his head.  
  
"Probably why?" He said after a while.  
  
"I'm being serious." Draco said.  
  
"I thought you were meant to be Draco Granger, not Sirius." Harry said, smirking.  
  
"You are so annoying. Please answer me in all honesty." Draco said, trying to be nice about it.  
  
"Ok. I could be considered insane, after all, I hear little voices in my head-" Harry waited patiently for Tom to stop laughing, making Draco even more confused, after all, he couldn't hear the laughter. "-But the voice is actually there." He finished after a minute.  
  
"There is a voice inside your head?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Well then, what's its name?" Draco ventured, obviously trying to catch Harry out for lying.  
  
"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Also known as Voldemort."  
  
Draco stared at Harry, long and hard. "What?" He asked. "Voldemort is inside your head?" He had his eyebrows raised in disbelief.  
  
"I have the good part of Voldemort inside me, there isn't much of it, that's why there's only a voice." Harry explained. "Though, I've never told anyone that, so you better not either." Harry shot Draco a look that stated clearly 'Or else'.  
  
James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. It was the first day of school, September the first, and they were all quite excited to see who their next DADA Professor would be.  
  
"So, do you think it will be Professor Craig again?" Sirius asked apprehensively.  
  
"No. Well at east I hope not." James said, Professor Craig had been their teacher two years ago and had retired that year after Sirius and James drove him up the wall.  
  
"Doubt it. Look, don't worry Prongs, Padfoot, they can't be worse than Professor Morgan. She taught us nothing." Remus said.  
  
"At least we didn't have to do work Moony." Peter piped up.  
  
The door of their compartment burst open and I funny sight strode in and slapped James, then Sirius and then Peter on the cheek, missing Remus all together.  
  
"Hello Lily." Remus said while Lily Evans glared at James, Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Hello Remus." Lily said through big, blue lips. Her hair was green streaked with red and her skin was a neon pink color. "What did you do?" Lily roared angrily, not very much like Lily Evans, the most popular fifth year girl, who always was very polite. Of course, she wasn't so polite around James, the most popular fifth year boy, who was at the moment rubbing his cheek.  
  
"We didn't do anything." James said indignantly, putting on an innocent look.  
  
"I'll get you back for this." Lily said as she stalked out. Sirius waved to Arabella Figg who had been standing just outside the door. She waved back and then ran off after Lily's retreating back.  
  
"When will carrot head ever learn?" James sighed as he sat back in his chair. The others shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
When the Marauders walked into the Great Hall they scanned the teachers' table and noticed a person they hadn't seen before, though he looked vaguely familiar, sitting there. He had a look of pure pleasure on his face and James could have sworn he looked right at them once they were seated at the Gryffindor Table.  
  
"Wonder who that is." Sirius hissed at him. James just shrugged and Sirius continued. "He doesn't look too bad does he? I mean . he doesn't look evil."  
  
After the sorting was finished Dumbledore stood up to make the usual announcements.  
  
"Welcome students old and new, to another year at Hogwarts. Please remember that the curfew due to Voldemort is seven o'clock each night. Also, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that there should be no magic in the Halls.  
  
"This year we have a new Defense Teacher as Professor Morgan, unfortunately retired last year. Please welcome Professor Little." A few sniggers broke out and James and Sirius looked at each other, Professor Little? What a name! "Also, we have two new students joining the fifth years this year, both are in Gryffindor and I would like you to treat them well. Would Draco and Harry Granger please stand up?"  
  
Utter silence met this request. James noticed Professor Little looked a little bit concerned when no one stepped forward. 


	2. Weird events

The doors banged open. Two arguing people entered. One was hooded in a red and gold Gryffindor colored cloak over his school clothes. The robes and cloak swirled around him as though by an unseen wind and his face was cloaked in shadow, giving him an eerie, powerful look. Uh-oh, and he was in Gryffindor? James shuddered. The other didn't look anywhere near as spooky. He had silver blonde hair hanging around his face and pale skin. He was wearing the normal school clothes, though he happened to be soaking wet at the moment.  
  
"Look I'm sorry if I hurt you too much." Said the cloaked one in a strangely un-evil voice. "But you know not to do that! For Merlin's sake!"  
  
"There was no reason to blast me into the lake! I think you need to see one of them Muggle people that talk to people about their problems." The other said, smirking.  
  
"No I don't! It's not my fault I'm not exactly Moldy Voldie's favorite person at the moment!" The cloaked one said exasperatedly and James mouth hung open. He could talk about You-know-who with such ease?  
  
The two of them kept up their argument and seemingly didn't notice anyone in the Great Hall as they went straight out the door on the opposite side of the Hall they came in on.  
  
There was silence for about four minutes and then everyone started whispering at once. James noticed Professor Little's eyebrows were up somewhere near his hairline as he stared open-mouthed at the door the two just left in.  
  
The sound of running footsteps made everyone stop talking again and the same door burst open, in came the two new people striding back in again, the blonde one had a pink tinge to his cheeks and the other you couldn't tell because his face was still shadowed.  
  
The two walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down at the end. As they walked past the Marauders James noticed that the cloaked boys hands, that were no longer in his pockets, were covered in scars. How odd.  
  
Once the two sat down Dumbledore repeated. "Would Draco and Harry please stand up?"  
  
"Huh?" The blonde haired guy said looking up at the same time the cloaked guy said, "Pardon?" They stood up. "I'm Draco. And this is Harry." The blonde guy said gesturing to himself then the cloaked guy before sitting down and roughly pulling Harry with him as they continued their argument in whispers.  
  
"OK. Let the feast begin." Dumbledore said and sat down next to the hysterical DADA teacher, he was laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"How weird is the Harry guy." Remus said. "Did you see all those scars on his hands?"  
  
"I did." James said in a quiet voice as Sirius and Peter shook their heads. "They were marred, the whole hand, with scars."  
  
"Yeah, and did you notice how his robes just fly about him? I wonder if it's a spell. I tell you what, if it is it's a bloody intimidating one." Remus muttered.  
  
"Mmm. Did you feel the power radiating from him? And the way he talked about you-know-who, just calling him Moldy Voldie." Sirius said. Peter shuddered.  
  
"He freaks me out."  
  
"Want to go and talk to them?" Asked James, he was rather curious about this Harry guy, and Draco at that, they seemed different for some reason.  
  
The others nodded and they all moved to the end of the Gryffindor table where the two boys were sitting, now eating in silence.  
  
"Hello. I'm James Potter." James said, he first stuck his hand out for Draco, but was rather distracted when Harry fell off his chair and stopped moving. "Oh dear, what did I do?"  
  
"I wouldn't worry." Draco said in a tone that clearly said 'leave him there.' "Heart of a Lion he's got."  
  
"Is something wrong with Mr. Granger, Mr. Granger?" Asked Professor Little, smirking at the name but looking concerned at the boy on the floor who had started twitching and convulsing.  
  
"Hmm. I think something may be wrong actually." Professor Little and Draco got out of their seats and bent over Harry, blocking his face from view to James, Sirius and Peter, Remus who was on the other side though, had a clear view as Harry hood was taken off.  
  
He started to stutter and gasped in surprise as he pointed a shaky finger at Harry's face that was still obscured from their view.  
  
"W-w-what hap-happened to h-him?" It was odd seeing Remus stutter; he was usually very well collected and calm.  
  
Professor Little and Draco quickly covered his face and looked up at Remus. One of them seemingly mouthed something as Remus nodded in response.  
  
Harry started shaking.  
  
"Alright people," Little said to all those in the hall, they had been gathered around Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
'Come on Harry, get up.' Tom said as Harry felt himself start to shake, he wasn't sure whether it was in his dream or real life. For some reason his fathers name had made him faint, then a memory had come, a terrible memory that he wished he could forget forever.  
  
Harry was tied up against a bloodstained wall, his hands were tied with magical bonds to stop him from doing wandless magic and Voldemort's face leered in front of him.  
  
"Potter, will you give in yet?" He hissed.  
  
"I-I'll never give in to you, Riddle." Harry said back, just a venomously as Voldemort had. Voldemort glared at him.  
  
"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?!" He hissed. "Crucio!"  
  
Harry fell limp, then he tensed, as Voldemort cackled mercilessly. Harry remembered being determined not to scream, he felt like he had to now though, the pain came back twice as hard.  
  
He didn't scream though, not yet. There was one more thing he knew would come, one more thing he didn't want to come, but he knew it would.  
  
While Voldemort held the curse on Harry, Lucius Malfoy, on Voldemort's orders, came up to Harry, wand pointed at his jawbone.  
  
Harry glared up at him. "Well Potter, my turn for some revenge, turn my own son on me!" He muttered a curse that Harry still didn't know, and started carving a jagged line right across his left jawbone.  
  
Harry couldn't help it, he let out a blood curdling scream, even if his real self hadn't when he'd been there, he did now. The scream even made his own ears temporarily deaf.  
  
A golden and crimson light flashed across his vision and he sat up, eye's scared.  
  
~*~  
  
James stared at the cloaked boy on the floor. Everyone had moved back from him at Little's request, but he didn't stop shaking.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The Marauders all looked at Harry as they clapped their hands on their ears along with the rest of the school.  
  
He was screaming, it wasn't so much as a pained scream, something else . like a horrible nightmare that wouldn't go away.  
  
Then the whole Hall was filled with light, crimson and gold, temporarily blinding those around it.  
  
Harry was sitting straight up, his eyes couldn't be seen through his hood which had managed to stay up the whole time.  
  
After a few moments of silence the boy stood and ever so slowly walked towards Little who was also walking towards Harry.  
  
"Ah crap Sirius, my head hurts." He said, addressing Little. James looked at Sirius who looked bewildered.  
  
"Harry sshh" Little said in a quiet voice.  
  
"Alrighty then." Harry said, rather cheerfully truth be told. "What's everyone looking at?" He asked in a slightly dazed voice as the teachers drifted to the staff table and students started to go back.  
  
"Nothing dear cousin." The Marauders heard Draco hiss at Harry. How very odd. he didn't seem to like him much, did he?  
  
The Marauders decided that maybe this wasn't the time to get to know the new students after all. The sat away from them, up the other end of the table and couldn't help but notice everyone atleast once giving the Granger's odd looks.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had arrived about five minutes later, seemingly looking to find out who was hurt. Dumbledore shook his head up at the staff table and chuckled, then Pomfrey left looking very put-out indeed. Madame Pomfrey was the new Matron, they had got her two years ago and she was a young, good- looking witch.  
  
"Alright everyone. Bed Time." Dumbledore said after the plates and tables had cleared. James and Lily Evans, the Gryffindor Prefects along with Remus Lupin and Arrabella Figg, lead the Gryffindor's to their dorms before settling in bed themselves. James was thinking to himself 'I really wanna know what that Harry's been up to.'  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*  
  
Hey, I know it's short, but ah well. It's only like half the size of the last chapter, hehe. Sorry it took a while to post again, it usually doesn't just been busy with homework and stuff. Oh, and if anyone is reading this, can you please read my other story and review? It's in my name thingy. Plus, it isn't as bad as it sounds, it just sounds really bad, I just realized that, lol. Please READ AND REVIEW 


	3. Classes

The sun rose high over Hogwarts castle on the first day of classes. It was a Friday, so they would be able to relax after the first day.  
  
James opened his eyes and quietly got out of bed. He noticed that the two new beds, where the Grangers were meant to be sleeping, still had their curtains drawn.  
  
"Finally James." Sirius said in a whisper. He, Peter and Remus were already up. "Man, them Grangers sure know how to sleep in." He added, casting a look at both beds, which were eerily silent.  
  
"Maybe we should wake them up." Peter suggested in a whisper. James, Sirius and Remus all went to the first bed, the one closest to the middle of the room, and they pulled open the curtains slowly.  
  
"What?" Remus gasped. "I could have sworn he was there." It was Draco's bed, and it was quite decidedly empty.  
  
"So is Harry's." Sirius said once he's checked their beds. It was rather late, breakfast would have almost started, and the Marauders quickly got dressed.  
  
The Common Room was busy when they got down there. People were talking about what they had done on the holidays, and swapping the latest rumors, many which were about Harry being a Death Eater.  
  
"Let's get to breakfast." Peter said rubbing his stomach. Soon all the Gryffindor's had left the Common Room and were down at breakfast, everyone but Harry. James noticed.  
  
"Hello Draco." He said sitting down next to the blonde haired boy who appeared to be scowling at thin air. "Where's your cousin, Harry?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure. I wouldn't worry though." He said and went back to staring at nothing. The Marauders gave each other looks before Sirius ventured on.  
  
"Why did you get up so early? I was up at four thirty and both you and Harry must have been asleep then." He said suspiciously.  
  
"Harry's not in the dorm?" Draco asked a little bit surprised. "Oh, well I was just down by the lake terrorizing the squid as it had terrorized me yesterday."  
  
"Draco."  
  
The Marauders and Draco looked up to the smiling but concerned face of Professor Little.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"I don't know." Draco shrugged. "Probably out for a run or something."  
  
"OK. Well when you see him tell him I have to have a word."  
  
"Will do."  
  
Professor Little left and Draco shook his head in a manner that clearly stated, 'why me'.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry loved to run in the morning. It was an extremely good way to clear his mind. His favorite form to run in was his dog form. It wasn't too big, but could run extremely fast when he desired.  
  
At the present moment a large, completely black, shaggy dog was running through the forbidden forest, towards the castle, this dog was late for a very important date. breakfast.  
  
The dog's bright green eyes glinted in the sun as he freed himself from the tangle of trees and ran towards the front doors of the magnificent castle, Hogwarts.  
  
Looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched, the dog quickly turned back into a human. Harry Potter.  
  
Harry groaned as he reached the Great Hall and found them empty. He was glad, though, that his first lesson was Defense (he'd gotten his timetable early) and he wouldn't get in trouble for being too late.  
  
He ran as quickly as he could towards the Defense room, where he opened the door. "Sorry I'm late Professor Little." He said.  
  
All eyes were turned towards his crumpled school robes and sweaty forehead. He saw the Marauders, Lily and Snape looking at him suspiciously, but he ignored them and went to take his seat, on the opposite side of the room to Draco, thankfully.  
  
"Now that Mr. Granger is here I believe we can start." Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at Harry, even if it was mingled with a little concern. "Today we will be learning the Patronus, can anyone tell me what it is?"  
  
Four hands rose. Remus, Lily, Draco and Harry.  
  
"Very good. More than I expected." Harry almost laughed, he would have expected exactly that many, as he himself had been in the same class. "Miss Evans will you kindly tell us what you know?"  
  
"A Patronus is used to drive away a Dementor." Lily said and Harry's heart lifted at the sound of his mother's voice, luckily this time it wasn't a screaming voice, or an echo, it was real.  
  
"Very good. Remus, do you have anything to add?" He addressed Remus who nodded and continued.  
  
"Depending on how powerful the spell is, the Dementor can either be driven away or vanish entirely. It is also silver in colour and misty."  
  
"Very good as well. Draco, what do you have to add?"  
  
"A Patronus is driven by a happy memory, the happier the memory the more powerful the Patronus will be. It takes the shape of what someone trusts most with their life, or it can even come out as a guardian, after all, Expecto means to expel, and Patronus means guardian. So to expel a guardian." Draco said in a flourish. Well, there really wasn't anything Harry could add to that was there?  
  
"Alright, I think that just about covers it." Sirius said with a smile. "Now, does anyone think they can perform a Patronus, if you can't, don't worry because I cant even do it."  
  
No one raised his or her hands. Harry's heart sank. He had promised Sirius if no one else could do it he would demonstrate, there was only one little problem. His father would surely know that his animagus and Harry's Patronus were one and the same. Slowly, hesitantly, Harry raised his hand. To say the least, everyone, apart from Draco and Sirius, was shocked.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*&  
  
People were all looking at the boy who wore a cloak, even in class, and shadowed his face. No one had ever seen his face, well apart from Draco and the Professor. James too, was shocked. He had known this boy was powerful, dangerously so, when he had made an entrance the night before, but he didn't think he'd be able to out do the Professor.  
  
"Harry? Would you come up and demonstrate?" Professor Little asked. James was sure he knew something that the others didn't.  
  
"Okay." Came Harry's low voice from under the hood. He stood up with all eyes on him and moved to the front.  
  
"Would you explain what you're doing as you go, Harry?" The Professor asked.  
  
"Okay. First," he said as he lifted his wand "you've got to get an extremely happy memory in your head, Dementors' strive on death and decay, the glory in destruction and unhappiness, so you have to give them exactly what they don't want." He explained and lifted his wand higher and brought it swishing down. "Now say the spell, keeping your thoughts, 'Expecto Patronum', and that's it."  
  
James didn't hear the last bit; he was staring at the beautiful silver creature in front of him. It was a stag, it prongs walked over the air as it looked around for a challenge. It was James' stag, well very much the same anyway.  
  
Harry took his seat again as the class looked at him with wide eyes. "So, everyone get that? I don't expect you to be able to do it, in fact, you probably wont even learn it in a year."  
  
"Then how did Granger learn it?" Snape asked silkily from his corner. Though James didn't trust Harry, he would have kicked Snape, what a mean way to say that! There must have been a reason he learnt it.  
  
Everyone expected Professor Little to answer, but it was Harry.  
  
"It took me around five months of training to learn it." He said just as silkily as Snape, possibly more so. "Hard training at that as well, once a week of torture as I had to live my worst memories over, and over, and over, and over." Harry's voice lowered to a whisper.  
  
There was silence when someone asked- "What's your happy memory cloak boy?" It was Snape's buddy, Avery Nott.  
  
"My happy memory is exactly that, mine."  
  
Harry's voice held warning and authority, showed that no one should mess with him.  
  
But James was curious, what was Harry's happy memory? It must have been good; he seemed the sort of person to have done a lot of good things, though James didn't know how wrong he was.  
  
"Now people, settle down, thank you for that demonstration Harry." Professor Little said hastily.  
  
*&*&*  
  
People were chattering excitedly after the lesson. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, however, weren't quite that excited, they all wanted to know why Prongs was Harry's Patronus. And so they waited, Harry was out of class about five minutes later then everyone else, and when he came out he didn't look too thrilled to see people waiting for him.  
  
"Hello? Can I help you?" He asked unemotionally. James tried to discern the features under the hood, his attempts were in vain however, as Harry shifted slightly and his face shadowed itself even more.  
  
"Why don't you ever take your hood off?" Peter blurted out. "Are you a wanted criminal?"  
  
If James could see under the cloak, he would have been sure Harry was glaring, but he just answered once again unemotionally.  
  
"I don't take my hood off because I don't want to. I don't need people asking me about certain things, and I most certainly don't need you trying to squeeze the answers out of me, you wont get them."  
  
He drifted down the Hall, his robes swirling around him.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius ran after him, but Peter didn't he was too busy cowering on the wall.  
  
"Harry slow down." Sirius panted as Harry quickened his pace. "Where were you this morning? We were worried." He lied.  
  
"I was out."  
  
"What's your happy memory?" James asked and Harry faltered in his usually perfect stepping.  
  
"I-I. It's nothing. It's mine and mine alone." He stuttered and James was taken aback. That stuttering didn't really suit Harry, and through the whole lesson when people asked the same question, he hadn't stuttered once. Harry disappeared around a corner.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry came to an abrupt stop. Well actually, he had come to a halt and fall. He looked up to see who had knocked him down . it was Lily Evans.  
  
Harry paled as his hood almost fell off; he quickly cast a wandless charm to keep it in place.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry!" She exclaimed. "I just wanted to say, that was an excellent Patronus, and even some of the best wizards can't do it!"  
  
"Uh. t-thanks for that, Lily." Harry stuttered. He really liked being around James and Lily, even though he knew James didn't like him. The thing was, he had to make himself as emotionless as possible so he didn't start spluttering secrets and crying on their shoulders.  
  
"Well, I've got to be off. I've got Arithmancy, see you."  
  
"Bye" Harry called as Lily disappeared around a corner. Draco would be in her Arithmancy class, while Harry, unfortunately had to protect James in Divination.  
  
By the time Harry got to the top of the tower he was rather exhausted, he hadn't fully recovered from a few months ago .  
  
*Flashback* It was about half a month until school was out, and Harry could feel something evil in the air. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Ah, hello Mr. Potter, I see you unknowingly came to the right spot." A voice taunted. Harry turned around, how did someone evil get into Hogwarts? It was Peter Pettigrew; he seemed to have gained a lot more confidence lately.  
  
"What do you want Wormtail?" Harry asked icily. He could see the little rat scrounging around for something in his pocket. Harry was too busy looking at his pocket to notice what was going on with his face when he lunged forward.  
  
Harry didn't have time to register what was going on as one strong, silver hand was wrapped around his neck, cutting off his air and he was becoming rather lightheaded. A sharp pain in his left shoulder drew his attention to the blood that was pouring down his clothes where a knife was stuck in. Peter Pettigrew disappeared around a corner as Harry's world went black.  
  
Later they had found that the blade was poisoned and Madame Pomfrey had given him everything she could think of, but he had not been able to run too far in his human form since that night.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Harry jumped and turned around. James and Sirius had just gotten there.  
  
"Fine." Harry answered, once again an unemotional shell. "Just bloody brilliant." He added, he was doing a good job of hiding his exhaustion.  
  
"Are you sure?" James asked.  
  
"I am fine." Harry said forcefully as he climbed the ladder to Trelawney's room; well, what would be Trelawney's room in another 10 years or so.  
  
"Welcome children." Said a man, he sounded quite gay, in fact. "Please take a seat."  
  
Harry sat on a pouf near the back and next to a small girl, she was skinny and looked a lot like Trelawney, Harry noticed she was wearing a hufflepuff scarf.  
  
"Hello." She said kindly to him. "Don't you just love divination? I think it's marvelous!"  
  
"Umm. yeah." Harry said uncertainly as the teacher started talking again and 'Trelawney' sat straight in her seat, bespectacled eyes glittering in the firelight.  
  
"Now children, today we will be studying tea leaves, revision. Don't you just love it?" He said gaily. "By the way Mr. Granger, my name is Professor Karter."  
  
"Thanks." Harry said and he grabbed a teacup.  
  
"Would you like to work with me?" The girl asked. "My name is Sybil Trelawney." She introduced herself. Harry shook her hand with dread. "Ok then." He gulped.  
  
"Cool." Sybil said excitedly. "Let's go! Me first!" She grabbed Harry's cup and looked at it excitedly. Harry gazed around the room. It was stuffy, just like when Trelawney was here, well, will be here. But now, the colour scheme was rather doubtful, it was pinks and purple's, rather gay in Harry's opinion.  
  
Looking around Harry caught James eye. Why on earth would James be looking at him? Then again, a lot of people did as he always wore his cloak. James couldn't see Harry's eyes though, so it was basically Harry caught James eye, but he didn't know. anyway, back to the story.  
  
"Oh dear?" Sybil gasped and Harry looked at her, eyebrows raised, as she spun the cup. Apparently her loud shriek had reached everyone and quite a few people had come to crowd around.  
  
"It's the Grim!" She said dramatically.  
  
"It always is." Harry said unemotionally, causing the others to look at him. "What? I'm going to die someday, my friend, the grim, just wants it to speed up." He added in the same emotionless tone.  
  
*&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*&*&*&**&*& *&*&**&*  
  
Hey. Like that chapter? If not, I'm sorry. Please review! I really like reviews, make me want to write more! Hehehe. Anyway, hope ya liked it coz I'm off! See you. 


	4. SneakOPeak and a Power Surge!

Harry shook his head as he walked down the corridors towards the Great Hall for lunch. People actually believed Sybil when she had said all this stuff about the Grim, and Harry making sarcastic comments didn't help too much either.  
  
So it was with a heavy heart that Harry sat down next to Draco at the Gryffindor table, hood firmly in place. He noticed that people from his Divination and Defense classes had spread the word quickly. People were pointing and whispering at him. Didn't he get this enough in his own time?  
  
"So how was Divination?" Draco asked in a sickly sweet voice.  
  
"Terrible." Harry sighed as he picked up an egg sandwich from a plate in front of him and sat it on his own, as well as other foods.  
  
"Good." Draco said.  
  
Harry made a sigh of annoyance. "Thanks for your sympathy Mr. Dragon."  
  
"Shut up Harold."  
  
"I'll kill you!" Harry whispered in mock anger. "I'll pull you apart limb from limb."  
  
In case it slipped your mind, Harry didn't like to be called Harold, it was just Harry, just as Draco didn't like to be called Mr. Dragon or Dragon Boy.  
  
Harry noticed James looking at him apprehensively from down the table, so was Sirius. How on earth did they hear him?  
  
Harry shrugged to himself, they didn't have to like him, just had to trust him. Then again, with the way he acted around them didn't make him seem to trust worthy, he reasoned, but he had to do it so he didn't lose himself. Harry flattened his robes that were swirling around his legs and tickling them every now and then. this day couldn't possibly be any more frustrating!  
  
"History of Magic, then Care of Magical Creatures." Draco said.  
  
"Wonderful." Harry said sarcastically. Binns wasn't a ghost here, as he was currently sitting at the Head Table fully fleshed.  
  
After lunch Harry and Draco made their way to the History room, it was the same one from their time, and seemed just as dull inside.  
  
As it was, they were the first two people there, apart from Binns, and so they got out all of their things and sat on different sides of the room.  
  
Though they had called a truce they wouldn't start hanging around like friends, if they could get away from each other, they would.  
  
Two minutes later the rest of the class filed in, the two 'cousins' received odd looks, as they had in DADA for not sitting next to each other, but who in their right mind would want to sit next to a Malfoy? Certainly not Harry!  
  
The lesson was boring. There was no other word for it. It didn't even deserve a title that was even vaguely interesting like "exceedingly dull" it was juts plain boring.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was a different story. The Professor, Professor Kettleburn, was a short yet sturdy little wizard who was graying and wrinkling. He was also missing a couple of fingers, and half an arm. How very odd. But then again he could recall Professor Dumbledore saying that Professor Kettleburn had retired to spend the time he had left with his remaining limbs.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what a Phoenix is."  
  
Harry was surprised that only three hands went up. Draco, James and Lily's. Maybe he should have put his hand up as his new watch was in the shape of a Phoenix, the planets moving around in its belly.  
  
He noticed Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, sitting on a perch next to Professor Kettleburn.  
  
"Yes Mr. Granger." Kettleburn said.  
  
"A phoenix is a bird that's tears have healing powers, and it is also a light creature-" Draco was about to continue when a shrill whistling interrupted the class. Harry groaned, it was Harry's sneak-o-peak, the one he had gotten off Ron for his thirteenth birthday. He could feel it spinning in his pocket and he started to blush behind his hood. Oopsie daisy!  
  
'Oopsie Daisy indeedy!' said Tom's amused voice from inside his head.  
  
'Shut up you, I was getting used to the pace and quiet.'  
  
Harry knew that the thing worked properly, it had been checked atleast once a year, but he really hoped that there wasn't anyone 'evil' around at the moment apart from Draco, who was only evil in Harry's opinion.  
  
"Sorry sir." Harry said sheepishly causing people to look at him questioningly.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
That was another thing about Harry. He carried around a sneak-o-peak. Now James was sure he was either really paranoid or there was something more than met the eye. or in this case, cloak. He would have to be sneaky with this one, do what a Marauder did best.  
  
He however stopped this line of thought to cover his ears when the shrill whistling picked up in volume and pitch. So much for sneaky.  
  
He vaguely heard Harry mutter an apology.  
  
"CAN YOU TURN THAT THING OFF MR. GRANGER?" He heard the Professor yell. Draco also held a smirk on his face, a satisfied smirk, though it was a little curious and even a little concerned, he managed to make his grin look satisfied as though embarrassing Harry was a favorite past time.  
  
"Sorry sir." He heard Harry's reply. "It doesn't turn off until the 'danger' is out of range. Just then, it turned off. "And, it seems that the danger is now out of range." He added in a surprised voice, which was odd because Harry barely ever talked with emotion shining through his voice.  
  
"Why in Merlin's name do you carry around a sneak-o-peak?" The Professor asked bewildered.  
  
"You can never be too careful." Came Harry's reply and James got the distinct impression that Harry was looking around as his head moved slightly from side to side, as though piercing all the shadows with his gaze. He shuddered as Harry's robes swirled around him in an even more powerful manner, he had been started to get used to it but then it had just increased ten fold.  
  
If you thought about it, it was quite funny as Harry tried desperately to stop his robes from flying about everywhere in his suspicion. (A/N I should make it known that Peter isn't a bad guy at the moment.)  
  
"Never be too careful? Who on earth would attack you here?" The Professor asked waving around a half fingered hand for emphasis.  
  
"Alright, sorry, but anyone could attack us here. I mean ." Harry suddenly stopped and lunged at the teacher. "See what I mean?" He asked as he stopped just before Kettleburn who was looking decidedly skeptical.  
  
James almost laughed, it looked really odd just watching as Harry suddenly went from his usual self, to an evil demeanor, and back again. Then again, what if Harry was evil? James shuddered, and he was sharing his dorm with this bloke?  
  
At that time before they could learn any more about Phoenix's, the bell went and before James left he caught a glimpse of Harry's watch, but he didn't know what a Phoenix was. which meant he had obviously been lying.  
  
James noticed also that Harry stayed behind when everyone else had left, but he paid it no heed as he entered the wooden door's and cut Harry off from view who was looking around for anything suspicious.  
  
Peter, Remus, Sirius and himself all headed for the Gryffindor Common Room where they started to plan, plan for what had to be done! A PRANK! It had been a whole day and they still hadn't done anything to the Slytherin's OR Evans for that matter.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry walked around trying to get a signal on his sneak-o-peak. Whoever, or whatever it had been couldn't have gone too far right?  
  
Draco was there with him, though he didn't like Harry he decided to give him a hand. He made an annoyed sound come forth from the back of his throat and Harry grinned underneath his hood.  
  
"You wouldn't be getting impatient would you Dragon Boy?" Harry asked grinning. Draco wasn't that bad when you got to know him, Harry knew that, in fact he could be quite funny now that he was away from his fathers clutches.  
  
"Your one to talk." He snapped at Harry who had only minutes ago been muttering to himself, 'it's got to be here somewhere, it's got to be here somewhere, whatever IT is.'  
  
'Well,' Tom said unhelpfully, 'It isn't me. Otherwise it would have been going off from the moment you got it. Try up near the Castle door.'  
  
Harry didn't know why but he actually trusted Tom's information and he moved towards the castle, Draco following behind, wondering what had caused Harry's turn in behavior.  
  
What do you know, Voldemort's good self was right! The sneak-o-peak started to whiz and buzz.  
  
"Hmmm." Harry mumbled looking around. Draco started to search as well, but they found nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*PRESENT TIME*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Hermione and Ron were hysteric. HOGWARTS was hysteric. Dumbledore seemed unnaturally calm though.  
  
Harry was missing! And so was Malfoy, but they weren't worried about him.  
  
"I dunno where he could be 'Mione." Ron said exasperatedly. It was dinner and he and Hermione were in the Common Room trying to figure out what dastardly fate had befallen Harry, as Trelawney had so insistently told them in Divination that she knew what had happened to him.  
  
Ginny who was sitting in a corner of the Common Room after going down to the Kitchens for lunch, watched sadly. She wanted so much to tell Ron and Hermione that Harry was OK, and Draco too, he wasn't that bad really.  
  
Ginny actually envied Harry, how lucky, he got to go back in time to . well the reason he was gone could have been better but that wasn't the point. Hermione was now crying and Ginny decided she had to act, she's stayed quiet to long, after all, she and Harry were almost as close as Ron and Hermione so.  
  
"Hermione. Don't worry. I'm sure Harry's fine. I can feel it." She smiled reassuringly but it didn't work too well, though Hermione calmed down a little. "Come on, Dumbledore isn't worried, neither am I, and neither is Sirius." She quickly shut her mouth as she realized that she wasn't supposed to know about that .  
  
"How'd you find out about that?" Ron demanded.  
  
"I'm Harry's friend too Ron, and Sirius and I get on quite well, also, Dumbledore told me." She said in a hurt tone as if she thought Ron didn't think her worthy of such information. How very wrong he was. SHE was in the Order, but HE wasn't.  
  
"I still don't think Harry would have told YOU that." Ron sneered and Ginny felt really hurt now. How could he say such a mean thing? She and Harry were really good friends.  
  
"Fine, Ronald, be like that, but don't expect to find out what I know any time soon." Ginny left it hanging there and huffed out of the Portrait hole, leaving a very suspicious Ron and a very distraught Hermione who was berating Ron, saying that maybe she really did know something they didn't.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* BACK IN THE PAST!*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
They didn't find what was upsetting the sneak-o-peak, and that really bugged Harry as he hated being left in the Dark, even if it was something no one else knew either.  
  
So now the two very frustrated 'Grangers' sat in the Common Room with the rest of the Gryffindor's.  
  
Harry stood up. "Well I'm off to bed." He said looking around. Draco nodded. "Good night."  
  
Harry was halfway up the stairs when he felt his body involuntarily seize up. 'Please not now.' he thought to himself.  
  
Then came that familiar pain along with a surge of power that Harry hoped had been over the last time it had happened. He could numbly feel his robes swirl about his stiff body as he feel backwards down the stairs as though he were in a body bind.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*  
  
A/N. Hey. Seems Mr. Potter's decided to have a power surge (chapter one explains 'em.) in the middle of a whole room of people. How nice of him to share that little powerful experience with everyone. Hehehe. Well, I hope ya's enjoyed that chapter. I just HAD to post it tonight for reasons unknown to even myself. Hehe. Well, see you all and please REVIEW!  
  
ConcreteAngel - Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis- Glad you like this too! Thanks for reviwing.  
  
Kanashimi - Glad you think it's interesting and like it. I just can't resist the 'puppy eyes' hehe. Thanks. 


	5. Erased memories and nightmares

James suspiciously watched Harry leave the Common Room; he was going to bed rather early, it was only seven thirty.  
  
Harry stopped and James supposed he had forgotten something when he started to twitch and shake uncontrollably before falling backwards and hitting his back on the stairs with a loud crack. His arm lay limp beside him, the scarred hand twitching ever so slightly.  
  
Then it stopped. Harry's back arched up as though he were in great pain and James could see him biting down on his lip, as though trying to stop a scream from escaping him.  
  
His attempts were in vain however and for the second or third time that day Harry forced him to block his ears from the raw pain that echoed around the Common Room.  
  
"AREN'T YOU GOING TO DO SOMETHING?" Someone yelled to Draco, it was Lily and she had tears streaming down her face. Bloody Evans, she'd never learn.  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING I Can do." Draco said, lowering his voice as the scream died away and Harry lay on the floor with his eyes shut tightly (though the others couldn't see that) and his good hand balling into fists.  
  
It felt like there was a great pressure beating against everyone in the room, like power that's been waiting to get out for so long. Did Harry cause that?  
  
No way. He couldn't be that powerful. It must have just been the tense atmosphere.  
  
James watched as Draco walked over and helped Harry up, who once was standing promptly fainted into Draco's arms, just as Professor Little and Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey rushed through the portrait hole.  
  
"Is Harry alright Mr. Granger? Was that him screaming?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yup." Draco said as though they were talking about the weather. "He'll be fine though. Probably healing right now. He's got broken arm though." Draco said, motioning to his right arm that was bending oddly as Harry lay in his arms. "So much for going to bed." He snorted.  
  
Everyone stared at him. How could he be so calm when someone, his cousin no less, had just had some sort of pain attack? The wind was swirling up around the two cousins giving them an eerie look.  
  
James noticed that Evan's face was contorted in horror and concern, mingling with the tears on her face was the tiny bit of make-up she wore, it made her look pretty silly.  
  
As the Professor's, Madame Pomfrey, Draco and the unconscious Harry who was now being carried by a distraught Little on a stretcher left the room, the tension left as well, and after the door closed nothing could have said that it had been there, apart from a few scattered parchments around where Draco and Harry had been standing.  
  
About a minute later whilst people were all whispering about what had happened Harry came limping back in with Draco trying to catch him, even while he was limping though he was going pretty fast, but getting tired easily.  
  
"I am NOT going to the hospital wing on the first day. I am NOT going to the hospital wing." Harry was saying determinedly. James wondered how on earth he could have been healed so quickly, his arm was still hanging limply from the side and it caused everyone to wonder how he couldn't notice the pain.  
  
James also noticed that Harry's bottom half of the face wasn't covered and he couldn't help noticing that they had the exact same jaw line, how very odd. But that wasn't what caused him to look at the lips, for they had tooth marks in them and were bleeding.  
  
Finally Draco caught up to him and put him under a full body bind.  
  
"That will teach you. Madame Pomfrey would be so angry with you if you don't come." He said to Harry not taking any notice of the others. Harry's face was covered as he hovered out unwillingly after Draco.  
  
"What a bloody odd pair!" Declared Arthur Weasley, a seventh year boy who just happened to be a prefect along with James, and unfortunately, Lily.  
  
"Couldn't agree with you more!" Sirius said giving Arthur a high five. Arthur nodded.  
  
"I wonder where they came from. They seem British, but Hogwarts is the only British school." Evan's trailed off.  
  
"Who cares what you say bloody Carrot Head?" James snapped.  
  
"James!" Remus said angrily.  
  
"Don't worry Moony. He can go a screw himself." Lily snapped and walked up to the girls' dorms.  
  
"Let's go see what Harry's up to?" Sirius suggested. "I don't trust him!"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry sat on the hospital bed with a curtain around him, cradling his aching head. Power surges always had a bad aftereffect, and a headache was one of them. He also got a broken arm this time, but it couldn't be healed by magic since it was his own magic Power Surge that caused it.  
  
"Cheer up Harold." Draco said.  
  
"Shut up Dragon Boy, my name is NOT Harold. It is HARRY!"  
  
Harry said, his head snapping up and his eyes glaring at Draco. Though Harry didn't realize it, he looked exactly like his father now, apart from the scar. Since this was the first time he'd been without his hood Draco seemed to pick up on it.  
  
"I think brown was the wrong colour for your eyes. Potter's are just a little bit darker and you look the same exactly, apart from all your scars." Draco teased.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to change them wont I?" Harry said with a grin, not realizing that there were people watching through a crack in the curtains. He waved a hand over his face and became the spitting image of Draco Malfoy. "Better Draco?" Harry taunted.  
  
"Yuck! I don't ever want you to look like me again!" Draco said, shielding his eyes in mock fright.  
  
"Well, you know, I could easily stay like this and make people think I look just like you, only with some scars that are almost the same color as your skin anyway." Harry laughed.  
  
"Take it off Harold."  
  
"Make me Dragon Boy."  
  
"I'll re-break your arm."  
  
"I really am not worried."  
  
"Just get back to your usual self. Please?" Draco said, trying to be nice. He noticed as Harry's eyes seemingly went misty and concentrated on a place in between his eyes. Probably talking to Voldemort again.  
  
He nodded and laughed. "Now that would be funny!"  
  
"What did he say?" Draco asked quickly, eyeing Harry suspiciously. He didn't notice as Harry waved his hand a little and Draco turned into himself, cloaked and all.  
  
He looked down and said, "You brought me new clothes? Why is that funny? Granted, they are Gryffindor colored, but that doesn't make it too funny."  
  
Harry then conjured up a mirror and Draco was afraid to look in it.  
  
When he finally did he was furious. He whipped out his wand and started to curse Harry, but a shield erected around the now Malfoy looking Harry, causing the spells to bounce back onto the now Harry looking Malfoy.  
  
Draco felt himself start growing boils on Harry's face and tried furiously to get them off. But he knew that Harry's shield only allowed Harry himself to undo the spells cast on it.  
  
Draco tried to do the 'puppy dog eyes' that Harry was so good at; after all, it was his face, green eyes and everything.  
  
"Awe, how could I wesist my own cute wittle face?" Harry asked in a singsong baby voice. He quickly muttered the counter curse and while he was at it turned Draco back into Draco, and himself back into himself.  
  
"I wish Ginny were here, you may not be such a prat."  
  
"Hey, I wouldn't get all snotty with me boy, otherwise I could just leave you here, you wont be able to get home without me." Harry taunted, he vaguely heard footsteps and the hospital door close. What on earth?  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Did you see that? Or am I seeing things?" James asked Remus and Sirius, Peter hadn't come. (A/N luckily)  
  
"Your not seeing things. He looked just like you. And did you see when he turned Draco into himself and himself into Draco? That's very advanced magic, I don't think even Dumbledore could do it." Sirius said in awe.  
  
"Well, I want to know WHY he looked like you, and where he got all those scars from, AND what he meant by home. Also, do you guys know who Ginny is?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Never heard of her."  
  
"Well, let's try and get the Map back off Filch tomorrow so we can see who they are. Bloody Peter! He had to get it confiscated didn't he?" James growled.  
  
"I'm even more confused now then I was before. You don't have a long lost twin brother do you James?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Not that I know of. And certainly not one with that amount of magic."  
  
"What's that?" Remus asked suddenly, pointing to a shadowed wall, where there was one shadow thicker than another moving along the wall, just ahead of them.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius tried to catch up to it, but it kept going faster.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
'You know Harry,' Tom said, 'I think they saw and heard you. Uh oh, watch out they're coming.'  
  
Harry tried sinking his body in with the shadows even more, but couldn't, so he held his arm cast and started silently running. After all a shadow can't make any sound.  
  
He slipped through a gap in the portrait hole. It felt extremely strange when one was a shadow, though Harry believed he was the only one ever to master that.  
  
Harry quietly walked along the wall and up to his dorm, Draco wouldn't find him, because no one would have seen him and couldn't tell him where to go. Bloody hospitals.  
  
'They are only trying to help.' Tom chided. 'And anyway, don't you think Dragon Boy is going to get in trouble with your leaving.'  
  
'He'll get over it.' Harry snapped as he quickly pulled himself into bed and put the curtains around.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
That night when James went to bed he felt a little uneasy. Dumbledore and Little had come in here looking for Harry, what if he was out working for he-who-must-not-be-named?  
  
James shivered and looked over at Harry's bed. Were the curtains closed before?  
  
He quickly got up and pulled the curtains away.  
  
"What are you doing Prongs?" Came Remus sleepy question from across the room. James didn't answer. Harry was right there. Sleeping innocently as an angel. Even though it was covered, James couldn't get the picture of Harry's scared face out of his mind. Maybe Harry wasn't really that bad at all.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Once Harry was sure everyone was asleep, he got up and cast a silent memory modifier on Moony, Padfoot and Prongs.  
  
Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. The words echoed around his head. Why did Peter have to ruin everything? Harry had half a mind to go and kick Pettigrew where he lay. But he held against the urge and silently walked back to his bed.  
  
Bloody Wormtail.  
  
Harry fell asleep.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Draco walked into the dorm late that night. Harry's bed was opened and he was sleeping silently on it.  
  
Draco quickly walked over and put a hand on his shoulder ready to shake him awake when he remembered not to startle him. It was too late. Harry's face contorted in pain and Draco felt the world spinning around him.  
  
He found himself in a large room. It was full of Death Eaters and Draco felt a sick wave of anger when he saw his dad at the head of the group with Voldemort and Wormtail.  
  
He couldn't see what they were talking to, but whatever it was, it was making them mad.  
  
Draco tried walked forward and found he just went through everyone, they didn't even notice him.  
  
He walked to the front and gasped at what he saw.  
  
Harry was there, wearing only a pair of bloodied pants that were covered in dirt mud and matted with blood.  
  
But that wasn't the worst. His whole body was covered in open wounds, many looked infected and sore. So this was where he was that whole time. His hands were tied up to the wall with glowing purple cuffs.  
  
"Now boy!" Draco was startled when he heard Voldemort's voice. "Which of these two should I give the pleasure of wrecking your precious little face first?"  
  
Harry's eyes narrowed and he just stared at Voldemort.  
  
"Answer me boy!" Voldemort hissed but Harry stayed still and Voldemort hit him with the Crucio curse.  
  
Draco could tell Harry was trying not to scream, and he admired his courage, Harry didn't scream at all.  
  
Lucius stepped forward at Voldemort's command and Draco wanted to curse him into oblivion. He noticed a ghostly figure standing at Harry's side. But he was just looking on painfully as well. It was Tom Riddle. It must have been the Voldemort inside Harry's head because he didn't seem at all mean, but looked concerned for Harry.  
  
Harry let out a hiss of breath through his teeth as Lucius carved an intricate, jagged line in his jawbone. Draco started towards him, but that made Tom finally notice him and he moved towards Draco, who stepped back a little.  
  
"Do not fear Dragon Boy." He said in a cheeky voice. "I'm not at all like that cruel bastard over there." He vaguely waved his hand in Voldemort's direction. "Well that's not true, I am him, but different. Oh, I can't explain it!"  
  
"Are you the one whose spirit resides in Harry's body?" The spirit of Voldemort nodded, the good spirit.  
  
Draco's attention was drawn back to Harry as Lucius moved away. The open wound stretched from his chin to the bottom of his ear and just a little behind. He felt sick when he noticed the white poking through was Harry's jawbone, it was even cut a little.  
  
"Now will you tell us what we want to know?" Voldemort sneered.  
  
"Drop dead." Harry spat, spitting up blood as he said it.  
  
"Wormtail my friend?"  
  
Pettigrew came forward and took out a jagged knife. This one would hurt.  
  
Draco found he couldn't watch but he heard Harry's agonized gasping in an attempt not to scream, when suddenly he was back in the dorm.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A gasp coming from near Harry's bed woke the Marauders and they saw Draco standing there, his eyes had gone white and glazed over, his face contorted in horror and pity and hatred. But it was Harry's face that scared them, though Draco's milky white eyes were scary.  
  
Harry's face was contorted in pain, anger, loathing, fright, determination and more determination. It was scary how many emotions were coming through, even with his eyes closed. Every now and then Draco would mutter something incoherent, as would Harry.  
  
They did hear one of each sentence though. Draco had said, "Are you the one whose spirit resides in Harry's body?" and Harry had uttered "Drop dead".  
  
Then Harry sat up straight, sweat running down his forehead, eyes unseeing, and mouth opened in a silent scream. Draco's eyes went normal and he looked at Harry in horror, concern and pity.  
  
"Harry I'm so sorry. I can't believe my dad did that to you!" He said as he wrapped his arms around Harry in a hug, but Harry didn't even seem to notice. He was touching his jawbone, moving the cloak away a little and revealing a large scar there. It stretched from just behind his ear to the middle of his chin.  
  
"Oh my! What happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
Then Draco turned around. Eyes full of anger and at first they thought he was going to get angry and curse Sirius, but his eyes went to Peter.  
  
"You just wait. Your going to get you come up pence for that one. I can't believe you. Watch your back, I don't think Harry would be too pleased with you, wait til he comes out of that trance and you'll be dead." He spat on Peter's eye and left. Peter was quivering in his fluffy yellow slippers shaped as bunnies, and wiping the spit off his face.  
  
Then Harry started to shake and they all looked to him. His eyes still weren't focused but the morning wind picked up and his hood started to blow around everywhere. They couldn't exactly see his eyes, but they weren't looking at anything.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review! MUST HAVE THA REVIEWS!!! AAAARGGGHHHH Anyway, back to whatever I was going to write. Shivers, I forgot.. Uh. Anyway, hope you liked it. Next chapter should be out soon. 


	6. A first glimpse

Harry started talking to someone that no one else could see. The Marauders watched as he started to shake even more violently and started to swear.  
  
Just then, Draco came back in again, glaring daggers at Peter, followed by none other than Professor Little.  
  
"You're going to have to do something!" Draco was saying. "Last time that happened Gra-Hermione was in the hospital wing for a week! Not that I minded of course."  
  
They could see the disapproving look in Little's eyes, and the disappointment that he couldn't seem to do anything.  
  
"What can I do though?"  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry felt the anger grow inside of him. He could hear Tom's comforting voice inside his head, but it didn't change anything. Why did Draco have to see all that? Couldn't he keep to himself? Now what would happen? Draco would probably be overcome with pity and start acting nicely to Harry. He couldn't allow that!  
  
Harry unknowingly started to swear and curse. Suddenly he was in a void of nothingness, he was stunned.  
  
But how? No one was able to do that in his sleep. only Dumbledore because he was a blood relative, even though it was by far.  
  
So now Harry was left in the dark for god knows how long, probably just a 'time-out' as Dumbledore would say whenever he had stunned Harry.  
  
'At least you have me to talk to!" tom said brightly. Harry groaned.  
  
'And I would want to why?' Harry thought back to him, rather sarcastically truth be told.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"You do realize," Draco spoke to Sirius once he had convinced James to put a stunner on his son, though he didn't know it of course, "that you're going to have to wake him up."  
  
"Couldn't we just, uh, leave him to come out of it?"  
  
"He would probably go crazy, you know he doesn't take stunners like normal people do." Draco said disapprovingly. Though he wasn't too fond of Harry, Dumbledore had told the whole Order all about Harry when once Harry was absent from a meeting. Sirius and Draco had sent the Marauders down to the common room . quietly. So now they could talk freely. "I would hate to be stuck in a void of nothingness for hours."  
  
"Yeah so would I." Sirius agreed, but Draco obliviously continued.  
  
"-at least he has Tom to talk to." Draco snapped out of it and looked to Sirius sharply. "Has Harry ever told you about anything that happened whilst he was missing?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, I just got sucked into one of his memories, nightmares I guess you could say. It was worse than anything I could ever imagine." Draco shuddered. He proceeded to tell Sirius about what he had seen, and by the end, Sirius was in a state of total .  
  
"Them bloody bastards! I don't care if he was your father, I don't care that Harry killed him, he should have never done that!" Sirius yelled. Draco put his hand over Sirius mouth, giving him a sharp look. He quickly pulled it away though and looked to Sirius in disgust while he wiped his hands on his robes, they definitely needed to be washed later on.  
  
"Look. Maybe you should leave, I guess we can leave Harry there for a while, in the morning he may be out of the stunner, then we can just continue like nothing happened, after all, I'm sure Harry didn't know I was there."  
  
Sirius agreed and reluctantly left his godson. Draco shook his head as the others came back in, giving him weird looks. 'Bloody Black, he was too overprotective.'  
  
The other Marauders silently went to sleep again, but Draco found he couldn't the image of his father and Wormtail were swimming in his mind.  
  
As the sun rose over Hogwarts once again, Draco found himself sitting by the dormitory window lost in thought. His eyes had black rings underneath them, giving him the look of two black eyes from a distance, but, it was all due to lack of sleep.  
  
Stretching, he saw that Harry was up and looking for something. He looked rather mad, as in angry, and didn't seem to even notice Draco as he searched through trunks. Not just his own, but the Marauders as well.  
  
"Uh Harry, what are you doing?" He asked inquisitively.  
  
"I have to find that map." Harry said to him in a dismissive manner.  
  
"What map?"  
  
"Map of Hogwarts."  
  
Harry knew his way around Hogwarts better than anyone Draco knew, even Dumbledore and Sirius, why did he need a map. He was about to question Harry when suddenly the jet-black haired boy stood up, a triumphant grin placed across his mouth, just below his shadowed eyes and nose.  
  
"Got it!"  
  
Draco almost choked. Harry was getting very excited for just one little piece of old parchment. "o-ok then." He sputtered. Harry quickly put the parchment in his pocket and bounded down the halls. It seemed his 'time- out' had done the trick after all.  
  
Draco shook his head and walked out the door after Harry, noticing that the others were all gone. He hadn't even realized they'd left!  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Contrary to popular belief, (Draco) Harry was not as insane as he was made out to be. He was quite sane actually. So naturally he was a little unnerved when he got down to the Great Hall and saw people looking at him as though he might suddenly pounce. Which, he realized, was quite possible when dealing with Harry Potter, possible for Death Eaters anyway.  
  
"Something wrong?" Harry asked a young first year girl who had scooted down the bench away from him as he sat down. The girl squeaked and ducked her head.  
  
'Alright then, what's going on?'  
  
'Hmm.' said Tom. 'I believe that last night your dad and his friends saw you collapse and so on. News travels fast in Hogwarts remember?'  
  
"How could I forget." Harry muttered aloud, causing him to receive a worried glance from Draco who had just taken a seat by him.  
  
"Forgot what, Harold?" Draco asked.  
  
"Nothing Dragon boy, nothing!" Harry sighed and picked at his breakfast. He noticed Draco shooting him worried glances and sighed again. There was something he wanted to say. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh. Er. nothing. I was just wondering if you were alright after that surge yesterday, it was pretty bad."  
  
"I. Am. Fine." Harry said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Alright, calm down, I'm sorry!" Draco laughed. Harry glared. He had a rotten headache and was sour after being left in a void of nothingness for at least five hours, he was sure! "What are ya doing today?"  
  
"God knows. It's Saturday and I have no friends." Harry said sourly.  
  
"Right. Well, want to go to the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
"With you, Dragon Boy? You are asking I, who killed your father, to play Quidditch with you."  
  
Harry had killed Lucius Malfoy, and then Narcissa Malfoy had gone and got married straight away again, apparently, according to Draco, to a man that she had been having an affair with for many years.  
  
Draco didn't like him, Harry could tell. He was forced to call him father, and although he didn't openly support Voldemort, he passed on information, that's why Draco had been at Hogwarts, because somehow Voldemort had found out that Malfoy was a spy for the light. (A/N, thought I should explain that. Because at the start, it had that Malfoy was hiding away from his father, but this man is Carter Moloney.)  
  
"Well, I didn't like my father, you did it in self defense, and yes I am asking you to play quidditch with me because I know that it's something you love to do, and after last nigh-" Draco stopped and looked at Harry nervously. Harry huffed in exasperation.  
  
"I know you saw my memory last night, and that's the only reason your doing this, so I guess so! Come on, be prepared to get your ass kicked!" Harry laughed and stood up, he nor Malfoy realized that they had been heard, even if it was by an insignificant first year named Delila Rose County.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
James and the other Marauders waited until Harry and Draco had left the Hall before they followed silently, each trying not to be seen.  
  
They ended up following the two, surprisingly, to the Quidditch pitch. Draco was already up in the air, and Harry was mounting a broom that none of them had ever seen before, but they couldn't tell what type it was, after all, he was a fare way away.  
  
"Wonder where he got that broom?" Remus whispered. "Where's Peter?"  
  
"He didn't want to come, he told me before that he was staying away from the Grangers today, as well as Professor Little." Sirius muttered watching in awe as Harry jumped on the broom and sped straight up, nothing more than a blur of red and gold from the cloak that he always wore.  
  
As he slowed down, Remus and Sirius and James instantaneously said "That's Bloody impossible!"  
  
Then, when he had stopped and turned towards Draco, who was between the Marauders and Harry, though the Marauders were of course hiding, they got a look at his face. It wasn't a very good look as he was far away, but even so they could make out marks from under his dark bangs that went to his shoulders. He looked surprisingly like James, his face shape and hair colour anyway. James hair was shorter and they couldn't see Harry's eyes. they didn't realize that they didn't want to.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*& *&*&*  
  
There ya's go! Like it? Hate it? It's short eh? I am not very good at writing long chapters, it takes too long. Hehe. Well, I'll be off, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Hermione HP- Glad you like it! Hehe  
  
Smilez- Voldemort has gone back to the past. I am not quite sure how long until an article or something comes saying something about him, but it shouldn't be too long, and then Harry, Draco and Sirius will have a lead on where he is. I'm not sure whether I will make Harry destroy him in this time or not, actually.  
  
Wquad- : )  
  
LittleEar BigEars sis- glad you think it's excellent.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE IF NOT I WONT WRITE MORE! ( 


	7. Delilah Rose County

Harry turned on his broom and called to Draco:  
  
"Come on! Let's see who can get the snitch first Dragon Boy!"  
  
He conjured up a snitch and let it go. After about a minute wait the two boys were off, flying around the field looking for the snitch.  
  
"While we're waiting do you want to race?" Draco asked. "Come on Harold, you know you want to!"  
  
"OK! But how do you know my name is Harold, it could be Harrison for all you know!" Harry snapped and the two started to race each other around the field, not realizing they were being watched.  
  
Harry reached up to put his hood on every now and then, just in case anyone could see.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
James, Sirius and Remus watched in awe as Harry and Draco started speeding around the pitch, calling each other Dragon boy and Harold. Harry had conjured up a snitch, which was very advanced magic, and the two boys started speeding around in speeds that didn't seem possible.  
  
"Harry looks familiar." Remus said as Harry slowed down to pull his hood back over his face. "I mean, he looks a little bit like James, but there's something else, like I've seen HIM before." He said pensively.  
  
*&*&*&*&*  
  
Delilah Rose looked nervously at the Granger's as they walked in for dinner. She had heard them talking that morning, and apparently Harry had killed Draco's father.  
  
She saw "The Marauders" walk in silently after them, trying to look inconspicuous. They sat down in between her and the Grangers.  
  
Delilah only had one friend, she was a Hufflepuff names Kimmy, but Kimmy had other friends and Delilah was banished to the Gryffindor table by herself at meal times.  
  
"Um. Excuse me cousin." She said nervously to the boy who was sitting next to her.  
  
"Delilah right? You're a first year aren't you?" James asked pointing a finger questioningly. Delilah beamed. Her cousin could be really odd at times.  
  
"Yes. I'm Delilah County." She said then grew serious again. "I really don't think you should spy on the Granger boys." She said in a whisper. Delilah did NOT want them to get killed by Harry.  
  
"Why not?" James asked in a low voice. The other Marauders leaned in to hear. "Do you know something?"  
  
Delilah gulped and shook her head. Uh oh. She just wanted them to stop spying, but she couldn't exactly say that Harry had MURDERED someone. Her cousin was always very curious.  
  
"Um. No. Of course not. Well, just be careful around them and don't let them see you at least." She said, and then got up and left. Glaring at the Grangers on the way out, she could have almost sworn that Harry looked right at her, though you could never tell with that cloak he wore.  
  
Delilah brushed her dark brown, almost black, hair out of her eyes and walked down to the lake. The few says she had been here she had really come to like the lake.  
  
"Hello Delilah."  
  
Delilah turned sharply and sucked in a breath. Harry was standing behind her, his soft voice floated through her ears and she shivered. His voice was too warm for a murderer. it couldn't happen like that! He was meant to sound evil, because then she wouldn't have to contradict herself all the time.  
  
Harry took a seat next to her uninvited. "Why did you look at me like that when you left the Hall?" He asked sounding a little hurt. He sure was a good actor!  
  
"I. I. What look?" She stuttered.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry frowned from beneath his cloak. This Delilah knew something that he didn't want to get out, and he would find out what it was.  
  
"You know, the death glare? You may as well have just told me to get out of Hogwarts and go to hell." He stated unemotionally.  
  
"Sorry. I. I." Harry watched in interest as Delilah took a deep breath and started again. "I heard you and your cousin talking. and I heard you say that you killed his father." She trailed off and Harry understood.  
  
He looked around to make sure no one was around, Delilah wasn't looking at her and he took off his hood. She didn't notice.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
"Oh that! Well, it was actually an accident, sort of. He tried to kill me, I was forced to put up a shield, it was just a little too powerful though and reflected the curse, it didn't just make it dissipate." Harry explained.  
  
Delilah looked at her shoes. "Why did he try to kill you?" She asked softly, and was also replied softly.  
  
"I would rather not talk about it."  
  
Delilah finally looked up and gasped. Harry had taken off his cloak! Boy was he good looking, apart from the scars that marred his face.  
  
"Wh-what happened to you?" Delilah stuttered. Harry looked very familiar. His sparkling brown eyes shone with knowledge and memories. something she had only ever seen on Great Uncle Dumbledore.  
  
"I just tend to get into a bit of trouble sometimes." Harry smiled sheepishly. "Would you please not tell anyone that you've seen me, I wouldn't want anyone bugging you. So, do you know James?"  
  
"Yes. He's my cousin." Delilah smiled at the shocked look on Harry's face. Then something seemed to dawn on his features.  
  
"Yes. You have the same eyes and hair, his is just a little darker."  
  
Delilah brushed another runaway curl away from her face. Harry looked a lot like James, quite a lot.  
  
"Yes." Delilah said. "Well, I now have to go."  
  
"Sorry if I scared you away before." Harry apologized.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
It was getting Dark and Harry pulled on his hood and the two walked up to the castle. Delilah felt rather special, apparently Harry hadn't shown anyone what he looked like. 'cept her.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry smiled to himself. Now maybe she wouldn't think he was a maniac that was out for someone's blood, well, except Voldemort's of course. Well, he didn't even want to kill him, maybe just strip him of his powers. Unless it was in defense.  
  
The rest of the weekend was rather dull. Harry caught the Marauders spying on him once. Delilah, himself and Malfoy started to become friends. Even if he was a Slytherin, Draco was no where near as mean to Harry as he used o be.  
  
All too soon the weekend ended and Harry knew he's have to face the whole school again. He'd been hiding in secret passages that weren't on the Marauders Map with Malfoy and Delilah.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&&*&&* &*&*&*  
  
Hey. I know it's short. Don't sue me! I just decided that you might want some more story soon since I haven't updated for a few days. Also, just so you know, this is NOT going to be a slash. OK?  
  
Kana - Ok I'll stop with the threats. Hehe.  
  
LittleEar BigEar's sis - glad you think it's excellent.  
  
Anonymous - glad you think it's a great plot and stuff. Thanks.  
  
Hermione HP - Don't you hate it when you get the 'page not found' thingy's? I do. Glad you really really like it too.  
  
Wquad - : )  
  
Kanashimi - I can never resist the puppy eyes. Lol.  
  
Silver Wolf - Your right, I do have no idea how much your hooked on this story. You still might have to die, because that chapter was rather boring, wasn't it? But hey! It was a chapter. Glad you adore it, I adore REVIEWS hehe. See ya.  
  
THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING 


	8. Temper Temper

Harry, Draco and Delilah walked into the Great Hall Monday morning, silently. Harry was looking around at everyone, but after a while of suspicious looks, he decided not to worry about what anyone else thought.  
  
'Good motto.' Tom said. 'I always told myself that when I was young. but I don't know that that was such a good thing to do.' He added sheepishly.  
  
'Can't you leave me alone?' Harry asked silently. He really didn't mind Tom, but he liked to annoy him, as Tom liked to annoy Harry. 'Thanks though, for the reassurance.' He added more nicely.  
  
The three sat down at the table and Harry started to eat his food, quite aware of those looking at him. He ignored them though and got on with what he was doing.  
  
***  
  
James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all walked into the Defense room for their first lesson of the day. Defense again!  
  
But they didn't mind, Professor Little was good, even if the name was a little odd.  
  
Harry and Draco were already there, sitting next to each other for once. They were conversing quietly with Professor Little, who was sitting on Harry's desk.  
  
Other people entered after the Marauders and Professor Little went to the front of the classroom and started the lesson. They were learning about the Patronus again, this time they'd be getting a feel of it themselves for the first twenty minutes, then they'd move onto the next topic.  
  
Professor Little went around helping everyone, and no one could get much, only a few silver wisps, Remus' was the strongest however. Apart, of course, from Harry's, which was fully formed and galloping around the classroom for show all lesson. It gave the Marauders quite a good look at the animal, and they couldn't find any difference between Prongs and, well, Prongs the Patronus.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon Harry decided that, though he liked his hair long, it was past time for a haircut. He was a wannabe Snape like this.  
  
He approached Sirius' desk where his godfather, 'uncle' was sitting, marking some papers.  
  
"Sirius, can you give me a haircut?" He asked. "I mean, using magic." He added, he didn't want to give himself one, but he didn't want to allow Sirius anywhere near his head with scissors.  
  
"Sure, just a sec." Sirius replied. He finished marking whatever sheet he'd been doing previously, took out his wand, and then muttered something and Harry could feel the hair underneath his hood falling off. He'd better not be bald. "There you go."  
  
Harry took the hood off and shook his head, getting the hair off, then rubbed his hands through his hair. Good, it wasn't all gone, and it was still longish and rugged. He did a quick wandless charm that cleaned up all his hair and put it in the bin, then he left, after thanking his 'uncle' of course.  
  
He walked into the Great Hall, his hood once again firmly in place, and took a seat next to Delilah and Draco. But, as soon as he sat down, James came over and pulled Delilah away from the two 'cousins'.  
  
"Leave my little cousin alone. I don't know what you are, but I'll find out." He hissed at Harry. "Goodbye Draco."  
  
***  
  
Now, Draco didn't like Harry that much, but he could tell by the magic radiating off his 'cousin' that that comment had hurt him more than anything else.  
  
"Leave him alone, Potter." Draco growled. "If you knew what and who he was you'd be treating him with utmost respect, and you'd probably never talk to him like that. Delilah happens to be his friend, so she can stay here if she wants."  
  
Harry directed his hand to the struggling girl and she was free of James' arms and appeared behind Harry. Draco continued, "she knows who and what he is, and if she isn't afraid, I don't see why you should be."  
  
At that precise moment, every plate and goblet in the Hall exploded splattering food, bits of plates and goblets, on everyone. But, miraculously, no one was hurt.  
  
Harry stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Draco could tell he was bowing his head. Delilah kicked her cousin in the shins and ran after him. Draco spat at his feet and then followed the two dark haired people out of the Hall.  
  
***  
  
Sirius walked into the Great Hall, a smile plastered on his face, he saw Draco storming out the other side, and James Potter standing, staring, after him with a look of shock on his face. All eyes then turned to him as he accidentally let the door swing shut behind him.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. James looked down. He saw himself looking on guiltily and he suddenly remembered this happening. "Oh shit!" he cussed. But he wouldn't go after Harry. no, Harry would want to cool down.  
  
He returned his attention to the wrecked Great Hall. "I'm really sorry about this. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, get to the Defense Room now." He said angrily at them.  
  
***  
  
How did he know what happened? James wondered as he and his friends walked to Professor Little's Defense Room.  
  
"How did he know what'd happened?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking the same thing myself." James said.  
  
"Maybe he and Granger have some sort of mind link." Remus suggested.  
  
They reached the Defense room and waited outside. Professor Little came storming up the Hall five minutes later.  
  
"Get in." He snarled.  
  
Sirius, James, Remus and Peter walked in, feeling scared.  
  
***  
  
Sirius was seething in anger. "I'm not going to pretend I don't know why you said those things, because I do, and I know what you said. And all I can say is I am extremely pissed off about it. You have no idea what he's been through or who he is, so next time you decide to open your big mouths you better think first. Remus, you can go."  
  
Remus, feeling decidedly lightheaded, left.  
  
"What you said," Sirius continued, "was probably one of the most hurtful things you could have said to him. He wouldn't have minded if it was someone else, but whether you realize it or not, James, Harry is related to you. Delilah too. If you say I told you this though, and if you tell anyone else, I'm going to give you detention for a year with Argus Filch, you've already got a weeks detention with me." He paused. "Get out, the three of you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I know it's short, and I haven't written in AGES, but here's the next chappy. Please review if you'd like me to continue. This chapter is probably a little unexpected, eh? Lol. Well, Cya later ALLIESKITTLLEZ! 


End file.
